Star Wars Episode VII: Reliving the Past
by Kaiba-Kun
Summary: While Darth Vader slowly transforms back to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, he vows to repair much of the damage he has caused. However, there's one man in the galaxy who will do anything to destroy the Sith Lord by destroying Vader from the inside out.
1. The Fall of a Tyrannical Era

Kaiba-Kun here

Kaiba-Kun here.

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!! THIS IS THE REDO OF CHAPTER 1…**

**After finding the lost notebook with the details of this story after…. um…about a year and a half of it being on hold…I am pleased to announce that the story shall continue on! Yeah, I know you're all happy. I've decided to redo the story, but the plot line remaining the same. Do not be alarmed that all of the chapters have disappeared. They will return in a few days… **

**This is the sequel to Star Wars Episode 3 ½: Winning Back a Good Soul. I hope you like it…**

**Just a few things to know:**

**The villain in this story is from the book ****Shadows of the Empire**** by Steve Perry. I recommend it to any star wars fan. The book is fantastic! The villain's name is Prince Xizor. **

**I know that in Episode VI, Vader's Star Destroyer **_**Executor**_** collides with the new Death Star. For the sake of the story, a different one collides instead. I don't want Admiral Piett to die. He's just too cool!!**

**As always, I do not own anything from ****Star Wars**** and ****Shadows of the Empire****. They belong to George Lucas and Steve Perry! **

**Read and review! (Seriously….)**

**Chapter 1: The Fall of a Tyrannical Era**

" …If you will not turn from the dark side, then perhaps she will!" Vader bellowed. He and Luke were engaged in a saber fight.

" NEVER!" Luke shouted. All of Luke's stored anger exploded into his lightsaber as he ran towards his evil father. He swung violently, backing Vader into a railing. His father was forced onto his knees to support himself, but it was too late for Luke's saber sliced thru Vader's hand, sending it along with the Sith saber into the darkness below.

" Good, good…." The emperor laughed. He slowly made his way down the steps toward Luke.

MEANWHILE

The battle of Endor continued. The Death Star II continued to destroy rebel ships and fighters, along with some star destroyers. The shield on the moon had been destroyed so the millennium falcon and Wedge's X-wing fighter sped towards the inner core of the space station.

ELSEWHERE

" Good, your journey towards the dark side is almost complete. Now finish this…. Take your father's place at my side. Together, we can rule the galaxy!"

Luke looked at his father sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily and struggling to get up. Luke noticed that the area where his saber cut through was not flesh, but wires and circuits. He then looked at his mechanical hand and realized that the two of them were more alike than he had thought.

" Never…I am a Jedi…like my father before me." He threw his light saber across the room. "I will never be a Sith."  
" So be it, Jedi." Palpatine snarled angrily. " If you will not turn to the dark side, then you will be destroyed!" Suddenly and without notice, giant sparks of lightning shot at Luke. Our hero fell to the floor, howling in pain as Vader struggled to stand, then moved and stood at his master's side. When the lightning stopped, Luke was breathing heavily.

" Now young Skywalker, you will die…" Even more shots of lightning flung from the emperor's hands.

" Father…. please!" Luke cried for help. He knew this was the end. The rebellion would be crushed, and his friends would die.

Vader watched his son. _This scene looks familiar to me_…

* * *

FLASHBACK (star wars 3 ½: winning…good soul chapter 5)

" **Annie, please stop!" Padmé pleaded. She finally worked up the courage to speak. " Look at yourself! Look at what you're doing! Can't you see its wrong? Can't you see what you've done: to our family…to me!"**

" **Padmé, calm down." Hermione said.**

" **No-be quiet." Snapped Padmé. She turned back to Vader. " Can't you see what you've done to me? To yourself? You're trapped in that suit because you burned on Mustafar, because you provoked Obi-Wan, because you turned to the dark side…. all because you wanted to save me! I told you that you were able to protect me from death just the way you were…but you wouldn't listen to me. Obi-Wan told me everything!"**

" **I don't want to hear anymore of that fool!"**

" **Hey!" Obi-Wan protested.**

" **You're doing it again!" Padmé said, she was calming down a bit. " Let me help you…go back the way you were…I don't care if I can never see your face again…is just the Anakin I lost that I want back!" Vader turned away. " Is that what you wanted when you turned? To loose the only family you had left?"**

…**. HoooPA…HoooPA…. HoooPA….**

" **Senator, you are a member of the empire, seeing that you were a senator of the republic…" Palpatine said.**

" **You monster!" I trusted you… and all this time you were hypnotizing the senate for years. I knew something was wrong once you kept receiving power and never stopped the war. The Jedi knew it…I would never join your empire!"**

" **That goes for us, too!" Hermione said suddenly. Vader turned to her.**

" **What are you three doing here, anyway?" The dark lord asked, approaching Hermione.**

" **That's none of your business!"**

" **Don't provoke him, Hermione…he's not the right man to mess with!" Obi-Wan warned.**

" **You're here to turn me from the dark side, aren't you?"**

" **I never sa-"**

" **It doesn't matter. I can sense it. I wouldn't count on your success. The odds are rarely in your favor."**

" **Anakin, you're a good person, why do this? Stop now! Please!"**

" **Padmé, your cries of pity mean nothing to me."**

" **Annie, you're breaking my heart!" "**

" **So you refuse?" Palpatine asked.**

"**You're going down many to all paths I cannot follow, Anakin. I would never join you."**

" **So be it." Palpatine snarled. He slowly raised his hands upward towards Padmé. Then, sudden bursts of force lightning right at her. They quickly struck her, and she instantly fell to her knees, screaming in pain.**

" **Oh no!" Hermione cried. She reached for her wand, but Ron saw her.**

" '**Mione, what're you doing?"**

" **We can't just stand here! They're killing her!"**

" **There's nothing we can do!" **

_END FLASHBACK _

* * *

_No!_ He wouldn't loose another part of his remaining family on the account of Palpatine. His master had caused enough damage in his life already. He knew that if Luke died, Leia would be the next target. Suddenly, Luke's saber came into view.

" Father, please! Help!"

Vader knew what he had to do.

Suddenly, the lightning stopped. Luke peeped an eye open. Palpatine hadn't stopped the lightning; a light saber was blocking the path of the bolts. The lightning was deflected back onto the source of origin, causing the dark lord to become extremely weak. When Palpatine stopped the lightning, Vader quickly sliced the hands off his master. Palpatine collapsed in pain. Then, Vader turned to Luke.

" My son, are you alright?"

" I think so…" Suddenly, there was a huge jolt. Vader sprung to the glass window behind Palpatine's throne chair. " A star destroyer has collided into this station. We must leave immediately!" He helped his son to his feet and helped him to the shuttle bay.

* * *

MEANWHILE

The Falcon had just shot the lasers at the reactor core and had started its descent out. Meanwhile, limp and frail Emperor had one of his guards quickly send a decoded message into space that only one man in the galaxy could read. Then, he collapsed into a dead heap on floor-never to move again.

The shuttle containing Luke and Vader got out of the ruined space station just in time. Whizzing by them was the Millennium Falcon.

"There is good in you…" Luke smiled as he sat back in his chair. _Had I done it? Have I turned my father from the dark side forever?_

"Son, I will admit that the good, if any, inside had shone and destroyed the emperor, but I am still a Sith Lord, and no one stops being a Sith. There is darkness inside of me that shall remain there forever."

" If you say so…" Luke said. _But if that much good came out enough to destroy your former master after over twenty years of silence, I bet there's more in there that's going to shine soon…_He looked out the cockpit window to see that they were heading away from the sanctuary moon and towards Vader's enormous Star Destroyer.

* * *

ENDOR

Although, the rebel alliance knew nothing about the dark lord of the Sith surviving the explosion, the Ewoks and rebel pilots threw a major celebration to celebrate the end of tyrannous rule. The empire had been destroyed. All was well with the galaxy. Han was celebrating this victory with Leia when something popped into his mind.

" Hey, where's Luke?" Han asked. " I'm sure he wasn't on the station when it blew."

" No, he wasn't. I could feel it." Leia replied calmly.

" You love him…" Han said, a hint of sadness in his tone.

" Yes." Leia shrugged. She looked at Han with a small puzzled look.

" Ok…fine. Its cool with me…. I wouldn't want to get in your way."

" What are you talking about…oh, Han…Luke is my brother."

" Your brother?"

" Yes, my brother."

" This has just gotten stranger." Han said quietly. He looked at Leia, who was looking at the sky. " What is it?"

" I feel something…but I'm not sure what…I think its Luke!"

" Well…let's move."

Lando, Chewbacca, and the rest of the rebels were doing the LIMBO dance with the Ewoks. Threepio was falling over all over the place, and R2 was wiggling and beeping happily. Suddenly, Lando stopped.

" Hey Chewie…"

" RGGGGGGGUUYYY?"

" Have you seen Luke, Leia or Han anywhere?" The wookie shook his head.

" C'mon, lets go find them…and bring the droids."

Chewie growled something in a complaint and pulled the droids out of the crowd and signaled them to follow him.

" Just like always, R2. No one cares for us droids!"

When Han and Leia arrived at the spot of the landing craft, the ramp was coming down. Luke appeared.

" LUKE!" Leia cried, running to give him a big bear hug. As Han caught up to Leia, he saw Vader emerge from the shuttle, with his damaged arm in a black sling.

" I was right, Leia…I was right." Luke whispered to her as he hugged her.

" Um…Leia? We have a problem." Han said. He reached for his blaster. Leia walks over to Vader. She looked at his helmet. She then attempted to put her arms around him and gave her father a hug.

Of course, Han is ever so confused. Vader looks at Luke, not knowing what to do next. Since Luke smiled, Vader hugged her back with his remaining hand. Han watched this in disbelief.

" OK, HOLD EVERYTHING!" Han shouted.

" HAN! Stop making a fool of yourself!" Leia scolded. _I knew this wasn't going to be easy…_Lando and Chewie heard poor Han's screams of confusion. " Yep, he's this way." Lando pointed. He and Chewbacca ran off.

* * *

" Wait! Wait for us." Poor Threepio cried as he and his rolling companion maneuvered around the forest plants.

" Ok, lets explain this again, for Han's sake." Leia sighed.

" Must we?" Vader grumbled as he rose to his full height. " Captain Solo, we have attempted to make this small conception clear for your minuscule mind over ten times! Perhaps your brain isn't capable of understanding such small, simple, information."

" Han, Luke is my brother, right?" Leia asked, slowly.

" Yeah"

" Han, Vader is Luke's father."

"He is?" Han asked, wide-eyed.

" I know this may be hard for you to understand, but Vader IS my father!"

" I still don't get it."

"Your mind is lost in hyperspace!" Vader grumbled.

" I don't understand how a monster like you could be a father…I mean: who would marry you?" Han accused.

" Do you honestly think I was born in a suit of life-sustaining armor? I used to look like a normal human being." Vader growled.

" You lost me."

" Have you ever heard of the tragic tale of Anakin Skywalker?"

" No…why?"

" Sit-I'm going to tell it to you:" _not that I really want to… _

Anakin was born a slave on the planet Tatooine. His father never existed, so he lived with his mother in slavery. One day, a Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn approached him, finding Anakin strong in the force. Anakin became a Jedi under the knowledge of Obi-Wan Kenobi-"

" I know that old coot-he owes me money!"

" DON'T INTERRUPT!" Vader shouted. "During his time as a padawan, he met Padmé Amidala-the senator of Naboo. They fell in love and were married in secret. Later on, after Skywalker became a Jedi, he learned that he was to be a father. He went to Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine for help. Palpatine helped him, and without knowing it, tricked Anakin to turning to the dark side of the force. In order to prove himself, Anakin and Obi-Wan fought on the Mustafar planet. Skywalker fell into lava and burned. Obi-Wan got away. Palpatine found Skywalker and preserved him in a life-sustaining suit of armor where he would stay for the rest of his life."

" You know, the last part…about the armor reminds me of someone."

" Really? Who?" Vader asked sarcastically.

" You!" Han smiled, pointing at Vader.

" Very good…you have a brain. I was referring to myself for the entire story. **I** was Anakin Skywalker.

" Oh."

" Hey Han, Leia, I found-" Lando looked at what was in front of him. " What's going on?"

" Pops here was telling us a life story." Han said.

Vader slapped his remaining hand into his helmet.

" Ok, I'm still confused about the whole family thing…"

" Let me guess…Vader is Skywalker's dad or something?" Lando asked.

" Congratulations. You have some form of intelligence…." Vader grumbled. He rolled his eyes under his mask.

" Master Luke…Princess Leia…we found you!" cried Threepio and R2. " Oh my goodness…it's a real party."

_Here we go again._ Thought Vader.

Everything seemed fine and hunky-dory now that the Skywalker family was reunited, but little did they know that deep in the stars above, an old enemy awaits his revenge!

* * *

**Thanks for being patient with me as I redo this story! Review please!!**


	2. The New Emperor

Hi Everyone

**Hi Everyone! Here's the new and improved chapter 2! Please review!!**

**Chapter 2: The new Emperor**

"Leia, you can't be serious. " Han pleaded. Standing at the landing ramp of Vader's shuttle, Han was desperately trying to convince the princess that Darth Vader was bad.

"Han, whether you like or not, he is family. It doesn't seem right just to leave him."

"So…you're saying you forgive him for everything he has done to you? This would include torturing you, freezing me in carbonate, killing countless people…sweetheart, the list goes on and on!"

"Han, please! I haven't been with my actual parents since I was born. How often is it when you can see someone you long thought was dead?"

"I wouldn't know. What I do know is that your dear old dad isn't the most loved person in the entire galaxy! I don't trust him, and neither should you."

"I understand how you feel, but I have to do this. Now, you don't have to come with Luke and I, but if you really love me, you should." Leia said. She gave Han a small kiss on the forehead and proceeded up the ramp into the shuttle. Han watched her go, and then ran up the ramp to catch up with her.

_I'm making a big mistake…_

* * *

A scorched escape pod landed on a small landing bay outside the Imperial Palace. Inside the pod was a bruised Falleen male. As he picked himself up to leave the pod, his personal comm. system beeped. A hologram of the former Emperor Palpatine was shown.

"_If you're hearing this pre-recorded message, then you are the only person in the galaxy who can save the Empire. You do remember me telling you how lord Vader was, and still is, the chosen one: the one who would bring balance to the force by eliminating the Sith. Today, on the Death Star, I believe Lord Vader lost control, allowing the remains of Anakin Skywalker to protect young Skywalker from death, therefore murdering me. Lord Vader must be destroyed, but be cautious, for being second in command, he is the new Emperor of the galaxy. I have all confidence in you. Do not fail me, Prince Xizor_."

"I always waited for this day to come. You'd better watch your back, Lord Vader…because one day, you'll find me where you'd least expect it…and unlike last time, you'll be devastated so much you wont even be ale to fight back! Your reign is about to end! Muahahahahaha!!"

* * *

Luke walked into his quarters in Vader's Star Destroyer. Sitting on the floor, he began to meditate when Obi-wan appeared in front of him.

"Luke."

"Ben!"

"You have done well, Luke. With your help, your father has completed his predetermined destiny of eliminating the Sith."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure." Luke said.

" I can understand your feelings, Luke." Obi-Wan smiled. "There has just been a drastic change in the galaxy. It is normal for us to feel uneasy."

"Its not that I'm worried about. Its Vader." Luke sighed. "Ever since we left Endor, he hasn't said a word. I can feel something is wrong inside of him, and whenever I feel like asking him about it, something tells me not to ask at all."

"Anakin is most likely feeling remorse over what he has done. I'm sure he felt this same way when he killed Jedi Master Mace Windu for almost destroying Palpatine in the first place. Now, twenty plus years later, he has killed the one man who he has been most loyal to! I'm sure this is not an easy thing for him to experience."

"Maybe you can talk to him." Luke suggested.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question for now." Obi-Wan sighed.

"I don't understand."

"Your father may have displayed the good inside his heart earlier when he destroyed the emperor inside the Death Star, but I feel that he is still evil. The fact that he is allowing you and your sister to live with him dictates that the Anakin inside of him only has minimal influence in his decisions."

"Then, is there still a chance to save him completely?" Luke asked.

"When your mother, Padmé, died she told me, "Obi-Wan, there's good in him. I know." Obi-Wan sighed. "Now, I'm starting to believe she was right. I do believe there is indeed a way to bring back Anakin for good, but it will take some time."

There was a knock at the door, opening to let Leia enter.

"Luke, who are you talking to?"

"…No one, Leia." Luke smiled innocently.

"C'mon. help me find Han before he finds himself in a load of trouble." Luke stood and followed his sister out of the room in search of their danger-prone friend.

* * *

Vader stood on the bridge of the Executor as he watched many TIE fighters zoom past landing either on his ship or the countless other Star destroyers nearby. Then, he proceeded to his meditation chamber and sealed it so he could have peace. Under his mask, he closed his eyes and began to meditate, tuning out all of the noise around him. While meditating, he began to see visions of his past. He saw himself fighting with Obi-Wan in Genosis, his marriage to Padmé, and his turn to the dark side. Padmé…Vader snapped back to present time. No. That all happened in the past. It cannot be changed…or can it… Vader stood and left his chamber and stopped short just in time to not trip over Captain Solo.

"Captain Solo." Vader bellowed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone…"

"Looking for someone?" Vader asked. _Should I even want to know_?? "Who?"

"You, actually…"

"The why were you on the floor?"

"Erm…not important. Hey, I have a question for you."

"Well?" Vader said.

"How do you turn invisible?"

"Excuse me?" Vader asked, not wanting to know where this conversation was to lead.

"How do you turn invisible?" Han asked, again.

"Why do you wish to know such information"?

"This old man that Luke keeps talking to…he owes me money!"

"Old man?"

"Yeah…I think his name was…Ben."

"I have no acquaintance with an old man named "Ben", nor do I have any information on how to turn invisible."

"C'mon…you must know. Old coot, weird robes…"

" Are you referring to Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yeah, that's his name!"

"Captain Solo, unless your mind was in your constantly ruined hyper drive, you would know that Obi-Wan is not invisible. I killed him, and you all were witness to the event. Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do." Vader grumbled as he stormed off.

Vader walked back onto the bridge of the ship and called for the admiral.

"Yes, my lord?" Admiral Piett asked.

"Set your course for Coruscant."

"Yes, my lord!" Admiral Piett nodded.

"Admiral, a word?" Vader demanded, motioning for the Admiral to talk in private.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"The Emperor is dead. I am sure you have all witnessed this event?"

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"This means that **I** am in command of this galaxy now. I expect you to carry out all of my commands, no matter how…unusual… they may seem, correct?"

"As always, sir. Is something wrong?"

"I sense a strong disturbance in the Force. Something is not as it seems." Vader said, as quietly as he possibly could. "You are to report to me any officer on board this ship that acts suspicious in any dangerous way."

"I doubt anyone would-"

"Understood?" Vader hissed.

The admiral noticed out of the corners of his eyes that Vader's gloved hands were beginning to form fists. "Yes, my Lord." Vader walked off towards his chambers. _Something's wrong…and I intend to find out…_


	3. News to a Sith's Ears

**

* * *

******

Hey everyone! Here's the NEW chapter 3! Please review!!

Admiral Piett walked down the halls of the Executor, thinking about what the dark lord has informed him. _Why would Lord Vader act…unusual? The Emperor had never informed me of a possible change inside him. Still…it will be very hard to keep this from the crew. What would happen if someone discovered something meant to be a secret?_ The admiral snapped out of his thoughts when the loudspeaker came on.

"ADMIRAL PIETT TO THE SHUTTLE BAY!!"

* * *

"Luke!" Leia called. She walked the halls of Vader's castle, looking for her brother. The sun was coming up over the Coruscant horizon. She proceeded to Luke's bedroom and walked inside. Luke was on his bed, talking to no one in particular.

"Luke….who are you talking to?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, Leia. I was talking to Ben." Luke said, turning back to the empty corner of the room.

"Luke, there's no one there." Leia sighed. Han had told her about this, but she didn't believe it at first. She figured it was one of Han's silly schemes to get Vader to do something for him.

"Well, I don't know why you and Han can't see him, but I do…he's right here." Luke shrugged his shoulders, motioning to the corner. He looked back at Leia as Han entered the room.

"Hey Luke, maybe you can help me…" Han smiled.

"Sure, buddy. What's up? Luke smiled.

"How do you turn invisible?"

"Um… did you say invisible?" Leia asked.

"Yes." Han nodded.

"I don't know." Luke said. "Is it even possible?"

"Ask your hiding buddy." Han said. "He owes me money!"

Obi-Wan's ghostly form moved closer to Luke. Luke turned.

"Ben, what's he talking about?"

"I don't know, Luke."

"Um...Han? Obi-Wan is not invisible. He's dead."

"No! He owes me money!" Han shouted.

"Han, don't shout." Leia said. "I'm not sure if father is awake yet! The last thing you want is to be on his bad side at 7 in the morning, I'm sure."

"Does he even sleep?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow to the princess.

"Anyway…was there something you wanted to ask me about?" Luke asked his sister.

"Yes." It's about Vader."

"What about him?"

"Do you feel as if something is changing?"

"Well…I think it's possible that the good in him is beginning to surface. After all, he is allowing us to live with him." Luke said. "Last time I checked, we were all wanted criminals by the empire."

"I still think we shouldn't trust him." Han said. "He kills people without second thoughts. Is that someone you want to live with?"  
"Han, he's family." Leia sighed. _I knew this wasn't going to be easy…_

"Oh, by the way, kid." Han smiled as he put his arm around Leia. "I'm gonna be your brother!"

"That's awesome!" Luke smiled. His expression quickly faded.

"What's the matter?" Leia asked.

"Good luck talking to father about it…" Luke grimaced. "I'm pretty sure he won't approve."

"oh please…if what you're saying is true…he's gonna be a pushover! Well…I got to break the ice with dear ol' dad! See ya!" the smuggler ran out of the room.

"He's going to get himself in trouble…" Luke sighed. He and Leia followed their crazy friend.

After a few minutes of running, the twins caught up to their friend.

"Where's Vader?" Han asked.

"Sleeping, maybe?" Luke asked, "Just like I should be."

"Well…then let's go wake him up! Newish emperor or not…" Han said. He ran about Vader's castle until he found a set of double doors. Pressing a button on a small side keypad, he expected 

the doors to slide open. Nothing happened. Han pressed the button again and again. Nothing happened.

"Um…why won't these doors open??" Han asked. "C'MON POPS! OPEN UP!!"  
"Han!!" Leia shrieked. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Obi-Wan appeared next to Luke. "Luke, I would do something."

"I know…any minute now, Father's probably going to open the door and slice off Han's head."

"Kid, who are you talking to?" Han asked.

"Obi-wan."

"I don't see anything, kiddo."

"Wait…I see him!" Leia exclaimed.

"Yeah, uhuh. That's nice." Han rolled his eyes, and then began pounding on the door. Unfortunately, as soon as his fist made contact with the doors, they slid open and a servant jumped back, startled from Hans fist.

"Is there a reason why you are pounding on this door?" the servant demanded.

"Han's having issues." Luke replied, quietly, embarrassed by his friend's behavior.

"Vader's your boss, isn't he? Is he in there somewhere?" Han asked a cocky grin on his face. "I need to talk to him."

"Lord Vader does not want to be disturbed." The servant said as he stepped into the hall to allow the doors to close. "I am certain whatever you must report to him can wait."

"WHAT??" Han cried. "It can't wait! It's really important." The servant gave Han a dumbfounded look and walked away.

"Han, can we go now?" Leia asked. "You're making a fool of yourself." She pulled on her fiancé's arm to get him away from possible suicide. "Just wait until you see him!" He pressed the buttons on the keypad. To his surprise, the doors slid open. Instead of finding a room, the doors revealed a network of hallways. As Han started down the main hall, another door slid open and Darth Vader emerged, clipping up his cape around his shoulders.

"HEY POPS!!"

Vader turned his black helmeted head towards the smuggler running towards him. "What is it now, Captain Solo?"

"I got some news for you, your lord-ship." Han smiled. Vader looked at him.

"Solo, is this really important?" Vader asked.

"Yes." Han said. He pulled Leia up to him. "I'm gonna be your son-in-law!"

"WHAT??"

"You heard me!" Han grinned. "We're getting married."

The only sound in the hall was the sound of Vader's breathing. Inside, Vader could have sworn that his pacemaker skipped a beat.

"I forbid this to occur."

"But…she said yes!" Han pleaded.

"Captain Solo, you are a space pirate and your reputation is horrible. You're not someone who I would allow my only daughter to run off with. You're…"

"…A scoundrel? Scruffy? She likes scruffy men, right, Leia?" Han turned to Leia, to find she and Luke had left. "Leia?"

"We shall finish this later. I have much to do." Vader said as he swept past the confused smuggler.

* * *

Prince Xizor drove his speeder to a small castle near the industrial areas of Coruscant. This smaller castle was his secondary HQ in case an emergency occurred in his main castle. Unfortunately, his primary HQ for the Black Sun criminal organization had been destroyed by none other than Luke Skywalker. And to make matters worse, his arch nemesis, Darth Vader, destroyed his personal skyhook. This smaller castle was his only remaining stronghold in the Coruscant area. It was also one of the only places that Lord Vader had not visited before. The Falleen walked inside and proceeded to a security type room. Inside, there were screens displaying a number of places all over the planet. The one he paid most attention to, however, was the biggest screen of all. This particular screen was being shown from Darth Vader's palace. Xizor watched as Han and the Dark Lord feuded over Han's news.

**"I forbid this to occur." **

**"But…she said yes!" Han pleaded. **

**"Captain Solo, you are a space pirate and your reputation is horrible. You're not someone who I would allow my only daughter to run off with. You're…"**

_So, the princess and Skywalker are living with him…most interesting. However, this is not enough. I must find out more…All of Vader's secrets must be revealed before I can make my move. _

"I have spies everywhere, lord Vader. You just watch yourself…because I certainly will be….very closely!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Breaking News

**

* * *

**

Hey everybody! Chapter 4 is here. I think after this chapter, I'm going to work on some of my other stories a little more. Oh and Admiral Piett is going to be appearing more and more throughout the rest of the story. Review please!!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Breaking News

Darth Vader sat in a large sitting area of his castle. On a large table in front of him lay many components of a lightsaber. Silently and swiftly, the Sith lord began putting the many pieces together. Within moments, the new saber was complete. Pressing the small button, he turned the weapon on, displaying a smooth, bright purple blade. Content with his work, he switched the saber off and clipped it to his belt. Vader then left the room in search of his daughter.

* * *

"I can't believe pops said no!" Han grumbled to his fiancé. "I mean, since when does he actually care about us?"

"Han, I'm sure he was just upset. Don't take it personally. Besides, I'm sure he's not the most cooperative person to begin with." Leia said.

"Yeah." Luke assured. I feel the conflict within our father. His good side is struggling for control.

"Speak of the devil…" Han said as he watched his almost-father-in-law approach.

"Hey Pops, did you re-consider yet?"

"No, and if you call me that again, I shall make certain that you never see my daughter, or anyone else again, for that matter."

"Alright, relax, your Lordship..!"

"Daughter, I have something for you." Vader pulled the extra saber off of his belt and held it out to the princess.

Leia held the saber in her hand and ignited the blade. The energy blade hummed in the silent hallway.

"Why are you giving me this?" Leia asked Vader.

"Leia, you have the power of the Force in you, therefore, you shall be trained to use it."

"I don't have any powers." Leia insisted.

"You do. You are my daughter; therefore I passed my powers onto you as well as Luke. I am taking it upon myself to train you in the ways of a Jedi."

"Wait, what?" Han asked.

"…how can I trust you to make sure you're not trying to turn me to the dark side or something?"

"Luke will be present during my instruction."

"I will?" Luke asked.

"Why can't Luke teach me?"

"Luke lacks some of the proper experience need to train you."

"What? NO I don't!"

"Luke, I didn't ask for your opinion." Vader said. "We will board the Executor in two hours. Your training will start then." Vader said as he turned and left the room.

"Is he serious?" Han asked.

"He sounds it." Luke said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. There may be some energy thing called the Force that can do weird stuff, but nothing beats a good 'ol fashion blaster…except maybe Pop's hand."

* * *

Admiral Piett quickly and nervously walked down the ramp of his shuttle. Previously, Vader's spies informed him of some startling news, and the admiral was nervous of his master's reaction. When the Dark Lord is told bad news, the messenger normally doesn't live much longer afterwards. The admiral proceeded inside Vader's castle.

"Where is Lord Vader?" the admiral asked a servant.

"Admiral, Lord Vader is in his dueling chambers, but he has instructed me that he wishes not to be disturbed. He informed me that he and a few others would soon depart from Coruscant for his destroyer."

"This is extremely important, and I wish to see Lord Vader _now_." Admiral Piett insisted.

Thee servant looked nervously at the officer. "V-very well, sir..." The young man led the impatient admiral down a series of hallways until they reached an open doorway. The admiral stepped inside as the servant quickly fled back through the hall. Also in the room were Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Han Solo. Piett was a little startled to find wanted rebels in his master's castle, but quickly dismissed the thought.

Piett watched Vader fight a simulated droid, the two armed only with lightsabers. When the droid advanced onto the dark lord, Vader side stepped or swung back. Piett watched as Vader swung hard, severing the droid's head from its body.

Sensing another presence in the room Vader de-activated his lightsaber. He turned to see the admiral in the doorway.

"What is it, Admiral?" Vader demanded. "I do believe I instructed that I wished not to be disturbed…"

"My lord, your spies have just contacted the _Executor_. They have some….disturbing information."

"Disturbing?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Continue, Admiral."

"Lord Vader, do you recall the…um….incident involving Black Sun?" The admiral asked nervously.

"Yes. If our memory serves us well, I ordered destruction of the Prince Xizor's skyhook…correct?"

"You are, sir. However, spies have indicated a holo-clip showing something most intriguing."

"What did it show, admiral?" Vader demanded, growing impatient of the Admiral's information.

"I believe it would be much better if I showed you, My Lord. I have it stored on the Destroyer's main computer."

"Very well, Admiral. I will look into this. But I warn you…it had better be important, for your sake…"

"Yes, Lord Vader." The admiral gave a small bow, and then swiftly exited the room.

"Luke, Leia. You will accompany me to my ship." Vader announced. "I will see what the admiral wants, and then your training shall begin."

* * *

Darth Vader strode onto the bridge of the Executor and approached the Admiral, who was standing at a small console.

"What do you wish to show me?"

"This was taken barely moments after you ordered the destruction of Xizor's skyhook, My Lord." Piett said. Pressing a few buttons on the console, a holo-image appeared in mid-air. The image showed Prince Xizor's skyhook, moments before it blew. "If you notice, towards the back of the skyhook, it appears as if a ship is departing just before our laser beams destroy it."

"Are you telling me that someone escaped from it?"

"We believe so, Lord Vader."

"Admiral, I want that ship and its occupants found at once! If Xizor escaped, I want to know his whereabouts. He is too dangerous to be neglected."

"Yes, My Lord."



* * *

"Daughter, you must let the Force control you." Vader said. He, Luke, and Leia were a room similar to the one in his palace. It was a large empty room with small blaster marks on some areas of the walls. One of the walls contained spare helmets, blaster rifles, and other various objects. Leia and her father were in the center of the room. There was a blast helmet over her head and she was trying to block small laser blasts from a practice droid. For the most part, the Alderaanian princess was getting zapped by most of the laser blasts.

"I don't think it's helping much. " Leia said. "Can I take off this helmet now? I'm just getting blasted.

"NO. You must allow the Force to penetrate you. Let it control your actions. You will be able to see the droid with the shield down." Vader instructed. He watched as his daughter swung her purple blade in different directions in hope of blocking a laser beam. After many tries, she finally blocked three continuous bolts.

"Awesome job, Leia." Luke complimented.

"Thanks." Leia said as she removed the helmet. "Are we finished? We've been at it for hours."

"No. Now you must practice your saber skills. What good is having a lightsaber if one cannot defend themselves properly?" Vader said.

"Who am I supposed to practice with?" Leia asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. She knew both Luke and Vader were way too skillful for her, and Han had absolutely no experience with a saber.

"Luke, you will help her."

"Um…ok." Luke stammered. As he and his sister began basic motion techniques, an Admiral Piett entered the room.

"My Lord, we have some information about the vessel in question." The Admiral announced.

"And?" Vader demanded. He didn't like being kept in much suspense.

"Leia, you're holding your saber too tightly." The Imperial officer heard in the background.

"Records indicate from the remains of the skyhook that Prince Xizor did launch three escape pods and the vessel I showed you. Each contained some life forms. We are unsure if the dark prince was actually one of them. "

"I want all available ships to deploy and find those vessels. If Xizor escaped the blast, he must be found. He is a wanted criminal, and I have … unfinished business with him."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

* * *

Darth Vader entered his mediation chamber and locked the doors to prevent any further unwanted disruptions. Hours before, he ordered the admiral to deploy the imperial fleet to find the possible Prince Xizor. Not wanting to think of the recent unfold of events, he sat in his chair in the middle of the spherical dome. Under his helmet, he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, as instructed to him years ago by Master Yoda. Suddenly, he felt a small surge through the Force.

**FLASHBACK (Episode 3 ½: Winning Back a Good Soul)**

**"Annie, please stop!" Padmé pleaded. She finally worked up the courage to speak. "Look at yourself! Look at what you're doing! Can't you see it's wrong? Can't you see what you've done: to our family…to me!"**

**"She turned back to Vader. " Can't you see what you've done to me? To yourself? You're trapped in that suit because you burned on Mustafar, because you provoked Obi-Wan, because you turned to the dark side….all because you wanted to save me! I told you that you were able to protect me from death just the way you were…but you wouldn't listen to me. Obi-Wan told me everything!"**

**"I don't want to hear any more of that fool!"**

**"Hey!" Obi-Wan protested.**

**"You're doing it again!" Padmé said. She was calming down a bit. "Let me help you…go back the way you were…I don't care if I can never see your face again…is just the Anakin I lost that I want back!" Vader turned away. "Is that what you wanted when you turned? To lose the only family you had left?"**

**...**

**"A-Anakin….please…help... Annie!" Padmé cried. She couldn't hold up much longer. Vader just watched.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_Padmé! _Vader thought, snapping out of his meditation. He immediately stood and exited towards the bridge.

"Admiral, set your course for Naboo."

"Yes, My Lord.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Double Agent

Here's the next installment! Review please!

Chapter 5: Double Agent

Admiral Piett walked quickly towards the bridge of the Executor. Walking up the few steps, he scanned for the dark lord. Spotting his master on a side area looking out into space, he strode to the robed figure's side.

"My Lord." Piett panted.

"What is it?"

"We are in orbit of Naboo, Lord Vader. " The admiral responded.

"Good. I want you and two other officers to go down to the planet." Vader instructed. The dark lord gave the admiral an info pad. "I want you to locate what is indicated on this pad. When you have the perimeter secured, I will join you."

"Yes, sir," Piett saluted. Taking the small pad from his master, he walked off the bridge.

* * *

Admiral Piett, along with Lieutenants Shyne (**1**) and Ackbar (no relation to rebel admiral) exited the imperial shuttle in a landing spread in Theed, the capital of Naboo. Pulling out the information pad the Dark Lord of the Sith gave him, he turned to his officers.

"According to Lord Vader's instructions, we are to go to the……royal cemetery?"

"Why is Lord Vader sending us to a cemetery?" Lieutenant Ackbar asked.

"I am not sure." Piett answered. _This could be a result of some change he is experiencing since the death of the Supreme Emperor…._ "Well, however odd his instructions, he is our commanding officer, and we will carry out his orders. Now…once in the cemetery, we are to…" Piett read the rest of the instructions out loud to his officers and then proceeded to their destination. Once in the cemetery, Piett had the two lieutenants make sure everyone was out of the graveyard before locking the outer gates.

"So, what's the grave we're looking for, sir?" Shyne asked.

"It's one of the former queen's private sanctuaries…" Piett announced as he led his officers into a large mausoleum. Inside, the two officers were astounded by the elegance of the interior.

"I didn't know dead people were honored this much." Ackbar whispered to Shyne.

"Past Nubian queens are forever honored for the greatness of their reign." Piett informed them. "When they die, they're placed with all of the royals that come before them."

"Oooh." The lieutenants said. They stopped as their admiral motioned with his hand. They entered a side section of the building and entered the targeted chamber.

The walls of the room contained a large tapestry of a young woman in her mid twenties. Her long curly brown hair hung loose around her shoulders; around her neck laid a small wooden necklace; the tapestry background showed the republic senate and the Naboo throne.

"Who is she?" Shyne asked Ackbar, out of range of their commanding officer.

"I don't know, but she sure is lovely…"Ackbar responded, equally as quiet. They walked over to where Admiral Piett was standing over the clear dome of the coffin.

"Ackbar…Shyne…contact Lord Vader. Inform him he may begin his approach."

* * *

Vader walked into his combat room aboard his ship and observed Luke helping Leia train as a Jedi. Luke's lightsaber lay on the floor, along with many other objects found in the room.

"Leia, you must concentrate." Luke said. "Only then will you be able to lift something off the ground."

"Are you sure I have the Force?" Leia asked, frustrated. "I haven't been able to do a single task so far. It's starting to aggravate me a little."

"Don't allow yourself to feel anger and aggression." Vader said as he walked toward the twins. "Anger leads to hate, a dark side trait."

"You know, 'Dad'," Han said, "You're probably not the best person to be teaching her about the dark side…since you're part of it."

"What I'm doing, Captain Solo, is relaying to my daughter the power of the dark side, and how it can easily turn someone." Vader said. He turned back to Leia. "Now, do it again. Clear your mind of questions, doubt, everything. Concentrate on the task at hand."

Vader was about to add something to his statement when one of his officers entered the room. "Lord Vader, Piett has made contact from the planet."

"Good." The younger officer was about to leave when Vader called him back. "Any word on the…ship I demanded located?"

"N-not yet, sir. We're still looking." The ensign said. "We're having trouble with-"

Vader made a small growl. "I want that ship, not excuses."

"Y-yes, sir…right away." The ensign scurried out of the room. Vader turned back to Leia, Han, and Luke. "We have business to attend to on Naboo. Luke, Leia, your attendance is necessary."

"What are we doing?" Leia asked.

"All will be made clear when we arrive. Captain Solo, I am putting you responsible for carrying four syringes from the medical stations of the shuttle to our desired location."

"Needles? Ok…whatever you say." Han sighed. He and Leia walked a little behind Vader and Luke as they proceeded to the shuttle.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Han told his fiancé.

"Why do you say that?" Leia asked him.

"Why does he need three needles if we're just going down to a planet?" Han asked. "Something just seems off to me. Either that…or there's more to this planet visit than he's telling us. What do you know about it?"

"Only that we're going to Naboo for some reason. I don't know where on the planet or why."

"Humph. Leave it to Dear o' dad to leave everyone in the dark 'till the last second."

* * *

As imperial officers fired up the shuttle engines, Vader, Han, Leia, and Luke sat in a more private area. Luke noticed a somewhat large medical capsule in the back of the shuttle.

_What is that for?_ He thought. He turned to Leia and Han, who returned an equally quizzical stare.

"Father, why is there a medical pod here?" Luke asked, returning his look to the pod. "And what are we doing on Naboo?"

"I can see I must explain everything to you now." Vader sighed. "Very well. We are going to Naboo for a more….personal visit with someone."

"We're being dragged down to some planet for you own needs?" Han asked. "What's up with that?"

"Captain Solo, this is personal for not only myself, but for Luke and Leia as well."

Vader looked from Luke to Leia, and noticed the look they both gave him reading both confusion and excitement.

"If you must know the true reason why we are heading to this planet…you will have to wait until we arrive with my admiral. I do not wish to explain things twice," he looked at Han, "or more…."

"Lord Vader," said one of the officers at the pilot's seat. "We are commencing landing sequence."

"Good."

* * *

Vader's shuttle landed in a nearby Theed port. The sun was setting over the horizon, so many of the streets were empty as the 'Sith' lord made his way across the city with Han, Leia, and Luke struggling to keep up with his quick strides.

The gates to the cemetery were wide open, and there wasn't a single trooper in sight. Vader cursed slightly under his breath as he led the group through the yard. When he made his way into the mausoleum, he looked around the lit chamber for his officers and troopers. Hearing voices, he went towards one of the side chambers to see his lieutenants and few troopers gawking over a dead woman's open casket.

"LIEUTENANT!" Vader roared. Shyne, Ackbar, and the troopers instantly sprung to attention.

"Lord Vader!" Ackbar squeaked.

Vader took a glance around the room. "Where is Admiral Piett?" The dark Lord demanded.

"Erm…" Shyne stammered, "He w-w-"

"Quiet." Vader said. He raised his right hand into an open fist formation. Lieutenant Shyne's gloved hands instantly went to his throat as he gasped for breath. "I want both of you to find Admiral Piett, and after you send him back here, I want you BOTH, along with the squad, to make certain no one enters this cemetery. Should any disturbances occur, contact the missing Admiral. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Vader." Ackbar saluted. When Vader opened his fist, Shyne dropped to his knees and breathed deeply to regain his strength. Then, he and the other officers ran out of the chamber as quickly as they could, for no one else wanted to suffer their master's wrath.

When all of the officers left, Han, Leia, and Luke watched as Vader walked over to the open casket and looked at the woman inside.

Vader circled her coffin. The only sounds in the room were Vader's footsteps and his mechanical breathing. _I know you probably can't read my thoughts right now, but with Captain Solo within earshot, I wouldn't dare reveal my thoughts aloud. I deeply regret what I did to you twenty five years ago. I have been regretting every moment of it since, and now I have the most regrets. Although I have not completely ridden myself of the dark side of The Force, I do sense that the memories and virtues of Anakin Skywalker are slowly returning are beginning to take influence of my actions. Also, although you refused my wishes, the late emperor Palpatine and I have found a way to bring you back from the dead, and if it weren't for the rebel alliance, we would have done it over 3 years ago…._Vader was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching. Vader turned away towards the chamber entrance where Admiral Piett was entering.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Lord Vader." Piett began.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses for your disappearance, Admiral. There is much work to be done."

"Ok, Pops." Han said as he stepped forward. "Now that we're in this cemetery, would you care to tell us why we're here?"

"Very well, Captain Solo, and I will use small words so you I can explain it once, and only once." Vader turned to the confused group.

"This is my wife." Vader said. "I did something very horrible to her years ago. –"

"Well, that's nothing new," Han frowned. "I mean, you do –"Vader jerked his helmeted head towards the smuggler as Han's hands instantly went to his throat.  
"Anything else you would like to add, Solo?" The choking man shook his head quickly.

"Good. Before I was interrupted…I did something horrible to her, and I've finally forgiven myself. My master and I have found a way to bring those who are no more back from the dead; however, it is a difficult process. Captain Solo, did you bring the syringes I requested?"

"Yeah, they're right here." Han gave the small med kit to Vader. Opening the kit, the dark lord picked up one of the needles. Admiral Piett, I require your assistance." The admiral came forward.

"In order to revive her, she must be provided with enough midi-chlorians to sustain life. I had four needles brought to take samples from Luke, Leia, myself, and if any, from Padmé's as well."

"That makes sense." Luke mumbled to no one in particular.

"What are midi-chlorians?" Leia asked.

"Microscopic organisms that exist in the cells of every organism, commune with the Force." Vader responded, while preparing one of the syringes. "Without them, we would not exist."

* * *

Lieutenant Shyne slipped away the squad of troopers blocking the entranceway and hid behind a large tombstone. He took a small comm. Link out of his pocket and spoke into the device.

"Master, do you respond?"

"Yes, Shyne. What news do you have for me?"

"Lord Vader and a bunch of rebels are in the Naboo royal cemetery in Theed."

"Go on…"

"He sent us to the site of some woman's body." Shyne responded. "I am assuming she was of some importance during the Republic times. Her chambers are highly decorated."

"Who is this woman?"

"Her nameplate only reads 'Queen and Senator Amidala', sir. I have no idea what connections she has to Darth Vader."

"Amidala, you say? Hmm, interesting. I don't know of her much either without information. As you know, my records have all been destroyed, save for a few, but I doubt I had a file on her. She was killed by rogue Jedi during the rising of the new empire; that much I know."

"Shyne? Where are you?" a distant voice said.

"Got to go, master. I will contact you when I have more information." Shyne said as he turned off the comm and proceded to the gate.

"Where were you?" Ackbar asked. "You were gone for a small bit."

"Oh, nothing…I was just contacting the admiral."

"Why? There's nothing to report." Ackbar said, slightly confused.

"Is it wrong to ask if they needed assistance back at the chamber?"

Ackbar gave a slight smile. "No, I suppose not."

Shynee thought about his talk with Prince Xizor. "Hey, you remember what that woman looked like, right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty. The Naboo must've preserved her body. She's been dead for about 25 years."

"Do you know who she is?"

"She was one of the elected queens of the planet during the Old Republic. After that, she was a senator,I guess…that was shown on that tapestry behind her body."

"She's pregnant…do you know who she was married to?"

"Well…" Ackbar scratched his head, thinking. "There was rumor of some lover in the senate, but it wasn't confirmed (2). On the other hand, there's two marriage rumors. The first, is that she married some nobody but he died in the wars…"

"Or?" Shyne asked, very interested. _I must know…any information will greatly help the Dark Prince in his quest for revenge…_

"The other more believable rumor… she married a Jedi Knight. He died in the Clone Wars under Order 66 and some rogue Jedi killed her in cold blood."

"Which do you believe?" Shyne asked.

"Well, I believe the Jedi one. The only mystery is…who was it? In her original resting place, he tombstone said Padmé Naberrie…then something else."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know…someone scratched it off her nameplate. Its another reason why she was moved into a mausoleum with restricted access."

Shyne looked away, deep in thought. _Who are you, Padmé….why are you so important to Lord Vader's plans? I will find out…I'll make sure of it!_

* * *

(1) Shyne and Ackbar are original characters! However, as you may have figured, Shyne isn't who he claims to be. For more information on him, see the profile. I will have a biography on Ackbar soon as well.

(2) The rumors about Padmé in this story have nothing to do with the actual Star Wars storyline, except for the last one, because that is what actually happened…the Jedi Knight being Anakin, and she was "killed" by Darth Vader (according to Palpatine's report).

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Rebirth

Hey readers…if there's any of you left anyway…

**I promised, and now here it is. The next installment! Sorry if it's a little weird. College has polluted my mind with all things not fan-based. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time (cries). College is a bum….and stuff. Anyway, please review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Rebirth**

(2 days later)

Admiral Piett briskly walked off the shuttle ramp into Vader's castle, still a bit overwhelmed over the last few days' events. First, there was the ordeal on Naboo. For someone who would kill in an instant, he sure had something about the death of the woman. The admiral shrugged that minor one off. Then he thought of having to take some of Vader's blood for Midi-chlorian samples. That was indeed interesting. Of course, getting laughed at by that worthless smuggler was not fun…for Lord Vader's sleeve kept falling over the syringe, making the process even more difficult. To be honest, Piett never fully believed in the Force. Besides seeing what Darth Vader did first hand with his Force murdering and swift Saber skills, Piett wasn't much of a non-believer, so when Vader told the admiral to take off his gloves and place his hands on Padmé's cold, clammy wrists, he was surprised to feel a weak pulse as soon as Vader injected the midi-chlorians. As soon as her chest started to rise and fall indicating breathing, her dress sagged where her impregnated belly was.

Piett then rounded the corner in the castle and almost rammed into Han Solo and Luke Skywalker squabbling about some invisible old coot who owed the pirate money. That was another thing that confused him. Why would the new 'emperor' of the galaxy allow high ranked rebel officers to live in his home? That may be an answer he may never fully get.

Piett passed the two bickering men and proceeded to a nearby hallway blocked by a keypad door. Before the admiral could press his code, Han stepped in front.

"Hey, dude. You can't go in." Han said, glaring at the admiral. "Its Pop's inner sanctum through there!"

"Pops?" Piett asked, raising a brow. "If you're referring to my lord, you'll address him by his proper title."

"I don't have to do anything." Han stated.

"Han, stop." Luke sighed. _This is not going to be pretty…_

Piett stared hard in disbelief at the space pirate. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"Sure I do." Han said. "You're some goody-2-shoes who serve a bigger cause for horror, corruption, inequality, and a lot of other stuff."

"Well I can hardly say anything different about you." Piett shot back. "I'm surprised the Dark Lord even bothers to house ruffians like you. I do have a vague idea about her highness Princess Leia and Luke Skywalker, but you…nothing. Why, I'm surprised you haven't been arrested and put on trial for crimes against us yet."

"Geez loiuze," Han sighed. "I guess Pops didn't tell you yet. I'm becoming part of the family." Han smiled.

"Family?"

"Yeah, I'm marrying his daughter."

"Yes, good for you, I suppose. Now step aside." Piett demanded.

"Or what, old man?" Han threatened.

"You…Rebel scum!" Piett spat. "Are you really so thick as to threaten an Imperial Admiral?" the admiral pulled out his blaster rifle from his holster and aimed it at Han. "I'm sure Lord Vader wouldn't mind missing you for a few days. A holding cell on the _Executor _will teach you some respect. Now, I said step aside."

"Woah, Woah," Luke said suddenly, intervening. "Admiral, I think we can do without the violence…or arrest threats. Han, stop being cocky and let him go through."

Han looked from Luke to the end of Piett's blaster. "Fine." He grumbled and stepped aside. "But if he ends up on the receiving end of a red blade it's not my fault." Han muttered to himself.

"Well, it's about time you rebels learned your place." Piett nodded at Luke. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He entered his pin and left Han and Luke.

"Geez, Luke. Whose side are you on??"

* * *

"Father, I know Luke knows more about all of this than I do, but I need to know. What's all this for?" Leia asked as she walked down an empty hall Vader. "I don't fully understand."

"Well, daughter, as I'm sure you know, the Emperor is gone, leaving me in command."

"Yes."

"In every moment of my life when I was given a certain amount of power, I somehow ruined everything. The first time was when I was alone with Senator Amidala on Naboo. I was her…bodyguard in certain aspects while my old master, Obi-Wan looked for the one trying to kill her. Of course, I'm sure you can figure out what happened."

Leia looked up at her father's expressionless helmet. "She died?" Vader shook his helmet-covered head.

"We fell in love. I'm sure Luke told you passion is forbidden in a Jedi's life. Attachment: forbidden, for love leads to hate…" he trailed off. I couldn't control my emotions. And when she revealed her love for me, we were married."

"Did anyone have any records of it?"

"Only two droids were present: my protocol droid, C3PO and her droid R2-D2."

"No way!"

Vader stopped and turned on her. "Is something wrong?"

"Those are Luke's droids."

"Impressive." Vader nodded slowly as they continued walking. The next few moments were filled with awkward silence. Vader mentally sighed. It wasn't easy trying to make peaceful small talk with his daughter when all she really knew about him was that he was a mass murderer and personal favorite of the late-emperor.

Leia tried to think of something to say. All of this was so new to her: her family history, this new side to Vader.... Suddenly Vader sighed loudly and stopped walking.

"Leia, wait." He said as quietly as his synthesized voice could go. "We need to talk."

Leia instantly became afraid. "Va… 'Father', if this is about Han and me…"

"No, this isn't about your commitment to that retched space pirate. I mean you and me. I sense you do not trust me. I feel your fear."

"Well, it's a bit hard not to. It seems like only yesterday that you destroyed Alderaan." Leia muttered.

"Now, I know that I don't really fit the mold for a perfect fatherly figure, but this is extremely difficult for me. You know me as a ruthless hunter, murderer, whatever you chose to use." He turned to face her. "Leia, things are changing. I'm not the man I once was…in both respects. The other half of my soul that has been locked away deep inside for twenty years is being reborn. For the first time in twenty plus years, I'm going to do something right."

"What about the Emperor?"

"…alright…the _second_ time in twenty plus years. You know what I meant." He sighed. Placing his arm around her shoulder, they began walking again. "Now, about this love affair with captain Solo…" Leia groaned. Thankfully for her, she didn't have to begin explaining her love life to her "partially sinister" father because the familiar droid duo rounded the corner towards them, bickering at one another as usual.

"…R2, I never suggested the inhabitants of Endor didn't think of you as some bucket of bolts-"

R2D2 whistled some loud response.

"No, it's not simply because my coverings are golden colored that they treat me like a god…you overweight blob of grease-…oh switch off!" Threepio snapped. He gave R2 a disapproving kick in the side. Moments later, a small vent popped up on the top of the astro droid and smoke started coming out. Threepio jumped back. "Oh my…"

"Threepio, what did you do?" Leia asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, R2 was…"

"The droid's motivator has been damaged." Vader interrupted.

"How would you know?" Leia asked.

"I used to build and repair droids all the time before becoming a Jedi. Theepio was the first droid I ever completed." Vader said "matter-o-factly".

"I don't ever remember being under the services of the empire." Threepio stated. "But what about R2? Master Luke will not be pleased that he will have to repair him."

"I'll do it." Vader replied. Using the Force, he levitated the busted droid and guided it back through his palace halls to a larger sitting area where he could work. In the corner of the room, Han and Luke were arguing again.

Setting the astro droid on the floor in front of one of the couches, Vader sat down and began unlatching the dome covering of the droid. This caught Luke's attention.

"Father, what's wrong with R2?"

"Oh, you know…Threepio kicked him again." Leia replied as she sat down next to Vader and watched his handiwork intently.

"I don't believe Threepio is the sole cause of this mishap." Vader announced. He pressed a small switch and all of the tiny droid's compartments shot open. Then without warning, a small disc like shape whizzed out of one of the slots and into Vader's waiting gloved hand.

"Nice catch." Han muttered.

Vader ignored him and inspected the disc. When Leia saw what it was, her face turned as white as the Alderaanian gown she was wearing.

As much as it pained his scarred face to do so, Vader couldn't help but grin and chuckle. "Impressive, most impressive."

"What's impressive?" Han asked. "What's that disc? And will you stop laughing? It's really creepy…"

"This disc is what started the whole mess with you three. These are the plans for the first Death Star."

"Oh yeah, that fiasco," Han mumbled. "When am I going to get paid for that crap?"

"Paid?" Leia asked, a bit confused by her fiancé's statements.

"Han, not this again," Luke grumbled.

"That old man Ben owes me a lot of money." Han said. "He promised me 15,000 credits for delivering Luke and the droids to Alderaan.

"Han, Ben is dead and he doesn't owe you anything. Besides, I thought the amount Leia paid you covered it."

"No it didn't." Han said.

"Well what's it to you now?" Luke asked.

"Captain Solo, if you continue to banter about this current issue, you won't live to see your next birthday. I cannot concentrate when all I hear are your whiney complaints." Vader hissed. "Now, I suggest you take this conversation with Luke elsewhere."

Han sighed and he and Luke left the room continuing their squabble.

Vader watched the men leave and he turned back to the droid. He tried maneuvering his hands through the circuits inside R2 but his gloved hands were too big and he snagged his glove on one of the droids parts and got stuck. Vader hissed under his breath while Leia couldn't help a small giggle.

"Do you think you can repair him?" Leia asked.

"I've fixed worse." He simply replied, using the Force to release his torn gloves from R2's jumble of circuits. He examined the damage, which included a gaping hole between the thumb and index finger. Growling to himself, he ripped off his protective gloves, throwing them across the table.

Leia noticed his mechanical hands. She had known the right one had been mechanical because she saw it being replaced after the celebration of Endor. "Your arm is mechanical?"she asked.

"As well as my legs."

"How?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He replied. He didn't feel like getting into specifics. "We dueled on Mustafar, he sliced off all of my natural limbs and left me for dead."

Leia looked away at her father's covered face. That wasn't what she expected. Her mind became full of questions. However, Vader cut her to the chase.  
"Now, onto more important matter, like your relationship with the scoundrel, Solo."

Leia sighed. _Time to think of something else to change the subject…_

* * *

MEANWHILE

Admiral Piett walked to the end of the hall and through a set of double doors. He had to pause and adjust his eyesight to the darkness of the room. _Honestly, it's the middle of the morning. He needs to open his windows once and a while…_ Turning to the windows and pulling back the black curtains to shed some light, he then turned around and walked toward a bed near the center of the back wall. After taking a few steps forward, his eyes went wide and he ran out of the room.

Racing down the hall, he turned a corner and almost ran into Han and Luke again.

"What's your rush?" Han sneered.

"Where's Lord Vader?" Piett demanded, gasping for breath.

"He was with Leia back that way," Luke responded, pointing to the designated direction. Piett took off again.

"What's with him?" Luke asked, confused.

Piett raced through the hall until he found Vader and Princess Leia hovering over R2.

"My Lord," Piett panted as he skidded to a halt. "Sir, its time."

* * *

[Padmé's POV] **(1)**

_What's going on? Why do I suddenly feel so…strange? Where's this warmth coming from?...I can move my arms…but how? _Suddenly my eyelids felt as if a large weight had been lifted off them. I slowly tried to open them. All I could see was a bright blur. As my eyesight started clearing up, I turned my head, trying to take in my surroundings. looked over to my right to see some strange spherical chamber through an open doorway. Near there was a large desk covered with data pads. Turning the other way, I noticed that's where all the light of the room was coming from. There was a set of windows and a balcony area decorated by long black curtains. I saw many air speeders whiz by the window from a distance. _Is this Coruscant?_

I raised my hands to push some of my long hair out of my face when I saw the small wooden japor snippet wrapped around my fingers. All of the sudden, a few tears fell from my eyes as I held the small trinket close to me. I closed my eyes again and sighed for a moment. While my eyes were closed, I could have sworn I heard a door open and several footsteps enter. I slowly reopened my eyes to see two men and a woman surrounding the large bed I was in, staring at me. One of the men wore some type of uniform that was unfamiliar to me. The last two people, however, somehow felt…familiar to me, although I didn't quite recognize them. They both wore white garments, however I noticed the boy had what looked like a lightsaber on his belt.

I placed my snippet on the bedside table next to me, then tried to sit up, but had no strength. The officer moved closer, startling me. He took me by the arms and helped me sit up so I could prop myself upon the pillows I was laying against. He looked me in the eyes and smiled lightly.

I gave a small nod in return. "Thank you." I whispered. I felt so confused. I shifted my sights from one person to the other. "Who…who are you?" I asked him.

He gave a military bow. "I'm Admiral Firmus Piett," he said. (2) As he said those words, I noticed the other male stranger snicker quietly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Admiral." I smiled weakly, bowing my head, and then I drew my attention next to the last two people in the room. But before I could speak, the boy and girl had leaned over on the empty side of the bed and looked at me with a pleasant expression.

"I'm Luke, and this is my sister Leia."

My eyes went as wide as they could, hurting a bit. "Luke…and Leia?" I asked, repeating their names in disbelief. I stared at them hard. My mouth fell open a bit as I began trying to fit everything together.

Leia took one of my hands in hers and smiled widely at me. "Hello, Mother."

I looked from Luke to Leia, then back again slowly around the room. Some things still didn't make sense to me.

I turned back to the Admiral and swallowed hard. "Where….where am I?"

He looked out through the balcony as if seeing outside didn't give away my location. "You're on Imperial Center, Milady." He noticed I looked at him with a confused look. "It's also known as Coruscant."

I nodded. That confirmed my suspicions, but there was still some that confused me. "When…" I tried to ask. I looked back at my apparent children. "How….how old are you?"

"Twenty-four," Luke answered (3).

"Oh my…" Padmé gasped, leaning back into her pillow. "I didn't realize well…I've been…you know." I tried to say.

"It's alright, mother." Luke said. "We understand."

"Just curious, um, Mother, but what's the last thing you remember?"

I thought hard. Everything was still a blur. "I remember giving birth to you, and…." I trailed off. For some reason, I couldn't remember what happened next. "The last thing I remember is talking to…Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa. I recall being in a lot of pain, but that's all." I saw Luke and Leia glance at one another. "What is it?"

"They've both been killed." Leia whispered.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Leia. I tried to hold back some tears, absorbing the news. All I could ask was how, although I was pretty sure I already knew who was responsible.

"Palpatine killed them, didn't he?" I asked, looking at everyone one by one. I saw the Admiral shift uncomfortably.

"Well…" Leia began, but I cut her off.

"It's alright. There will be plenty of time for catching up later. But for now, I would like to explore this place." I tried to push the blankets off of me, but the officer beat me the chase. He lightly pushed me back down.  
"I'm sorry, Milady, but Lord Vader wishes you to be well rested and a bit stronger before you can leave bed." Piett announced in a bit of an apologetic tone.

"Well rested?" I asked giving him an inquisitive look. "I've been resting for the past 25 years!" Then, the name he gave hit. "Lord…Vader?" _Anakin?_ What could he possibly want with me? "W-where is um.. 'Lord Vader' now?" I asked the Admiral.

"I'll go get him." He said and turned to leave.

Something inside me wanted to call after him and stop him. I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to talk to my husband yet. I still had not forgiven him for slaughtering all of the Jedi in the temple, for siding with Palpatine, and for many more atrocities.

My heart started to beat a little faster when the door slid open once again and the haunting sound of my husband's loud breathing filled the room.

To be continued…

* * *

(1) I've never written in a certain point of view before…especially someone's POV where they just come back to life after being dead for about 25 years. If it sucked, please let me know.

(2) No, I didn't make up Piett's first name. If I did, it would've been something more normal. I found that name on Admiral Piett's wookiepedia internet page.

(3) I estimated the time span between Padmé's death in Episode III and the events of Episode VI. I got about 23 years so I just rounded up. If anyone knows the exact time difference, they can let me know..

This was probably one of the longest if not THE longest chapter I have ever written! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Past Revealed

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm trying to pop them out a little faster. Luckily, Easter is coming and Good Friday, classes are canceled! *smiles* Anyway, here's the next installment. **

**I own nothing from this. All characters belong to the genius known as George Lucas and the other genius known as Steve Perry for his Xizor character. **

Chapter 7: Past revealed

(Padmé's POV still)

I looked down at my lap when I heard his footsteps enter. I couldn't bring myself to look at the black mask he was forced to wear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him approach and then stop at the foot of the bed. I tensed up a bit. I didn't know what to even say. I averted my gaze to the balcony doorway so I wouldn't be tempted to look up at his face.

It was silent for a few minutes…well as silent as a room can get when all you hear is someone's mechanical breathing. I decided it's now or more awkward silence.

"Hello." I said curtly, still gazing outside. _This was going to be a long morning… _

"Luke, Leia, can you leave us for a moment?" he requested.

His request made me feel a bit more uneasy. At least with my children in the room, I had a false sense of security, but now it was just me and him. I suddenly heard a loud tapping noise. Turning my head to the source, I noticed him drumming his mechanical fingers on the bed's footboard.

"I….I hope you're comfortable," he finally said.

"Yes …I am, thank you," I replied. I had a small hunch that I wasn't the only one in the room finding it hard to come up with something to say. After all, what are you expected to say to someone after 25 years when they've turned into a betrayer and a murderer?

I noticed he stopped drumming his fingers and had started walking over to my side slowly.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I thought of a good answer. I didn't actually know how I felt at the moment. I DID feel a little tired, but if I told him that, I wouldn't be able to leave this room for the rest of the day. "I'm not sure; confused perhaps, on edge."

"You haven't changed much."

"Well you certainly have." I said, quietly.

"That's not necessarily true," he countered. He sat down on the edge of the bed close to me and looked at me.

"Isn't it? I'm sorry, _Lord Vader_," I shot back, emphasizing his name, "but at the moment, I'm under your impression that the man I married on Naboo is gone. He's been transformed into some murderous, betraying puppet to the Emperor."

"I'm not the man I once was, Padmé." He said. I've always been strong in containing my emotions in the past, but for some reason, when he said my name, I felt tears trying to break through.

I looked him straight into the eyeholes of his mask.

"Which one?"

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE IN THE HALL…

Luke and Leia were headed back towards their mother's room when they encountered Han Solo crouched next to the door.

"Han, what are you doing?" Leia demanded. She was sure Han was up to one of his dim-witted schemes as usual.

Han didn't reply but he turned to the twins and waved them off.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Shh!" Han hissed. "I can't hear what's going on in there if you two yap at me!"

"You're spying on them?" Leia asked, astonished.

"Spying is such an awful word. I rather say….eavesdropping."

"That's not much better." Luke muttered.

"How long have you been out here?"

"about 10 minutes." Han whispered.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Leia asked.

"Shush! They're talking again." Han whispered.

" _I'm not the man I once was." _

"_Which one?"_

Leia shook her head and grabbed Han by the back of his shirt. She started dragging him down the hall. "C'mon you nerf-herder, leave them alone. Id rather marry you when you're in one piece."

"Hey, stop! It was getting good…..darn."

BACK INSIDE (Padmé's POV)

"Padmé, the Sith order is destroyed."

"I don't understand fully."

"A short time ago, the Emperor had been building a new battle station, The _Death Star II_, and he was to use it against the rebel alliance. His main objective was to capture my…well, our son and turn him to the dark side, taking my place at his side."

"Why did he want Luke?" I demanded.

"Luke is exceptionally strong in the Force…possibly more so than I am now because of all of the injuries I have obtained. My master pit Luke against me. It was then when I realized Leia was also my daughter and I threatened Luke that I would turn her to the dark side in his place. Luke then gave in to the dark side and attacked, winning the fight by severing my saber arm," he said.

"And…"

"So the emperor tried to turn him, but Luke was strong. He refused the dark side, as I should have done. OF course, since my master failed, he had no choice but to kill Luke. I watched my son cry in agony and beg for my help."

"What caused this change in you?" I asked.

He looked up at my face. "You did."

"Me?" I repeated, astonished.

"As I watched our son lay dying, I was hit with images, flashbacks of your death. I saw myself killing you on Mustafar, Palpatine shooting lightning into you, and my agony at the news of your death. I couldn't bear to lose the only family I had left. I had to do something."

"So then you killed him?"

"If I didn't, the blast from the Death Star did. I sliced through his wrists to stop the lightning from killing Luke."

I looked at him hard. It seemed to me like the darkness inside him was extinguished but there was still no way for me to be sure.

"So…are you Darth Vader or Anakin?"

"I'm not sure at the moment." He said after a long pause. "I can feel a shift inside. The darkness isn't nearly as strong as it had been years ago."

I leaned forward and took his metal hands in mine. "Ani, I know you can destroy it. There's good in you, and there always had been. I never believed otherwise."

"Thank you, Padmé." He took his hands from mine and stroked the sides of my face. " I missed you… so much."

I smiled back at him. "So how long am I on bed rest?"

"Well…how strong do you feel?"

"I feel tired of laying here. Let me out." I pleaded.

"Alright, alright." He said, getting up. I thought I could hear him chuckle under that mask. "It's not like I win when we argue anyway." He walked over to a closet and opened the door. Pulling out a long white dress, he walked back over to the bed. "Before you awoke, I went to your old apartment here on Coruscant and retrieved most of your things. Most of your clothes there were maternity gowns though. This is one of Leia's dresses. You can wear it if you'd like. Unless of course, you'd rather walk around in the burial maternity gown you're in right now…"

" Thanks." _Maternity gown_? I threw the blankets off myself to get a look at what I was wearing for the first time. Just as he indicated, there was quite sag over my stomach area. "Why was I… buried …in a maternity gown?" I asked.

"Most likely to protect Luke and Leia from being discovered by myself and the emperor," Vader said, "My master told me they died with you."

"But when Obi-Wan and I came after you and were taken prisoner, I had already given birth. Are you telling me you didn't notice?"

"Apparently not."

I stared at him in shock. I was glad the twins were kept safe, of course, but Anakin and the Emperor especially, always noticed everything.

"Oh well. Its not important now." I said." I swung my legs over the side and stood up. I noticed my legs were still quite stiff from not moving in over 25 years. I tried walking over to him, but grabbed the side of the bed to stabilize myself.

"Are you still weak?" he asked, starting to walk to my side.

"No, I'm fine, Ani. Don't move, I want to do this on my own." I said. "Besides, If I fall, it'll give you more of a reason to carry me everywhere. I'm sure you wouldn't mind that too much."

"You're horrible," he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"You're no better," I replied as I made my way to where he was standing. Once I reached him, I grabbed hold of his arm. I took the dress that was draped over his outstretched arm and walked back to the bed with it.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked suddenly.

"You don't have to. Why, do you want to?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. I noticed he had moved right behind me as I struggled to find the clasp on the back the gown I was wearing.

"So…you forgive me for what I did to you on Mustafar?" he asked as his cold hands undone the seals on the gown.

"Thank you, and possibly," I replied. I was going to begin changing, but suddenly changed my mind. "Anakin, where's the fresher?"

He motioned towards a side doorway in the back of the room. "Through there, why?"

"I think you can leave after all. A nice long shower and some time to think is what I need right now." I smiled at him warily.

"Alright," he answered. "I'll be down the hall if you need me." He turned and left the room. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the tub to warm it up. While that was going on, I decided to take this opportunity to explore the room. I opened the closet door he was at before and sure enough, every gown I had in my Coruscant apartment was here—almost all of them maternity wear. Pushing them aside, I found a long white bathrobe and some other gowns I had never seen before. I removed the robe and took one of the gowns off the rack and examined it. It was a long violet turtleneck gown with tight long white sleeves attached to a silver puff at the top, matching a silver trim along the skirt of the dress. Placing it back into the closet, I pulled out another one. This one was an emerald green gown with tight 3/4 sleeves decorated with gold colored buttons matching a small set at the top of the bodice section. A gold cloth belt was tied around the waist of the dress for decoration and a gold colored headband was attached to the hanger as well. I placed this one on my bed and went back to the closet. I saw a few more strange garments but they looked suited for more elegant occasions. One was a long strapless red gown with a transparent cape attached to the back and the other was a blue/green halter with matching shawl. It looked very similar to a dress I wore on Naboo. On a shelf above the rack I saw every head and hairpiece I owned as Senator. _He didn't miss anything_… I shook my head. I closed the door and walked over to an identical looking closet near the huge spherical chamber in the back of the room. Opening this one, I realized this was Anakin's. It had extra capes hung on a rod, boots on the closet floor, and huge gloves in a side bin. I closed it and went back to the bathroom to relax.

I lowered myself into the tub and allowed the warm water to consume me. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of the horrid news I had just been told and of my last memories of being alive. When I opened them again, I noticed more of my things from my apartment: perfumes, shampoos, soaps, personal products. _What's LEFT in that apartment, anyway…_ It seemed to me that Anakin certainly went to a lot of trouble. I think I was a little more surprised of the fact that all my stuff still existed. _What did he do, keep my residence clean for 25 years?_

I stepped out about fifteen minutes later I dried off quickly and tied the white robe around me. I walked back into the bedroom and to the bed where I began putting on the beautiful green dress. I zipped myself in with some difficulty and walked to a full body mirror near the door. The dress looked better than I thought it did. I tied the gold cloth around my waist and walked to a dresser and mirror where I found my hairbrush and comb. After brushing my hair quickly, I placed the headband on, maneuvering my hair through it and out of the way. I was on my way out the door when I remembered the japor snippet on my nightstand. I went over and picked it up. After holding it in my hands for a few moments, I placed it around my neck and walked out of the room.

* * *

Xizor watched the scene in front of him unfold. One of his favorite activities while in the good graces of the Emperor was spying on his and Palatine's enemies; specifically Lord Vader. Currently, the monitor was displaying the scenario in Vader's private chambers. The dark Prince saw the mysterious Padmé Amidala, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, and one of Vader's officers. Then, they all left and Vader walked in. Xizor had Shyne look up as much information on Padmé as possible. He did have the file himself, but it was destroyed with countless other valuables in his Castle when Luke Skywalker destroyed it.

Xizor yawned. Since there wasn't audio, the only thing happening was Vader standing at the foot of her bed and him noticing Padmé's lips moving. Then, Vader sat down next to her. _Good…things may start getting interesting…_. Suddenly, Padmé placed her slender hands on Vader's robotic ones. Xizor paused the film and looked at the woman's facial expression. _My my…what have we here? Were they good friends? IS he upset?_. Then, Vader placed his hands on her face. Xizor immediately paused again. _AHA!!_ Suddenly, the door opened and Shyne came back in holding an info pad.

"What news do you have for me?" Xizor demanded.

"Not much you haven't heard already, your highness." Shyne sighed. "All I could obtain while on duty was her biography and medical records from Naboo."

"Give it to me." Xizor said as he took the pad. _Lets see…Queen of Naboo…trade federation blockade…Nute Gunray hit list… loyalist committee….delegation of 2000….here we go!_ "She died of a fractured neck bone and pregnancy complications. This differs from my old records."

"How so?"

"I was under the impression that she was killed by a rogue Jedi Knight during the Purges. It mentioned nothing of her pregnancy. This can be very important."

"Sir, I don't see what her pregnancy has to do with anything."

"Well, I'm sure you and your colleagues have heard of the rumors regarding her medical state."

"Yes, your highness."

"Look at the monitor." Xizor smiled wickedly. "I think I know how she became pregnant."

Shyne looked at the screen and his eyes went wide. "Vader? Vader did that??"

"Yes." Xizor said, still smiling. "After all, think about it. Luke Skywalker is Darth Vader's son. In order for that to be, there had to be a woman involved at some point. Sithh Lords just don't seem like the type to adopt."

"So…this Padmé Amidala is Vader's lover from the past?"

"Not lover." Xizor smirked, "his wife." _This works out better than I could ever imagine. _

* * *

**To be continued. **

**Please review! I love reading your comments! **

**This may be the last chapter I update before school is over. Final exams are in 2 weeks and projects need to be completed. Don't worry. I have the next chapter mapped out already. Just stay tuned for profile updates! **


End file.
